


There For You

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Blushing, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Shyness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long, tiring day full of problems and annoyances, Roadhog wonders what's gotten to his partner.  The little rat has been quiet, something very unusual for him.  He soon finds out exactly what's been bothering him, and it's not what he expects.





	There For You

Today had been quite the stressful day for Roadhog. From conniving thieves to pesky beggars, Mako has had enough. The entire day had been full of problems and annoyances, making him want to tear his hair out and shove it down someone's throat. The only thing that kept him sane today was, surprisingly enough, Junkrat. If there did happen to be a god, then he must have saw how much Roadhog was going through at the moment and blessed him with a tolerable, easy to work with, no questions asked, Junkrat.

Although the silence was pleasant, Mako still had no clue what made his fellow junker so quiet today. Jamie was usually only this quiet when something was bugging him. God knows what that could be. The smallest things got to him, whether it be a petty insult or a bomb that didn't work properly, he always made a big deal about it. There were always two ways he would act once something like this happened. Junkrat would either rant on and on about it for the next three days, or stay completely silent for the next three days. While Roadhog did prefer the second option, he always listened to whatever Junkrat had to say when he chose the first. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did care for the little rat. Whenever something irked the smaller junker, Jamie’s anger tended to spread like a disease, making Roadhog just as mad as him, even if there was no logical reason to be upset. That was just how things worked between them. So when his rat stops talking and complaining as per usual, he knows something is up.

It was currently midnight, the moon full and the air cool. Roadhog tended to wake up frequently during the night, a habit he forced himself to make when he had slept through being robbed one night. He'd usually wake up and look around, making sure everything was where he had left it, listen for any abnormal sounds, then fall back asleep. Sometimes, however, he had trouble returning to his slumber. If that happened, he'd read a few pages of one of his books until he grew tired again. Tonight happened to be one of those nights. Not that he was surprised, seeing as how awful the day had been.

Roadhog shifted in his large bed to make himself more comfortable as he silently read one of his favorite fictions. Jamie slept in his trailer next door, refusing to leave his bombs alone due to paranoia of someone stealing them. They were practically his family. Hell, he even named a few of them before. Roadhog still remembered how devastated Rat had been when he had to resort to using said bombs to blow a few thieves up. Mako gingerly flipped the page of his book, careful not to be rough and rip it. Books were hard to come by in Junkertown.

The sound of a door creaking open and a pair of loud, uneven footsteps sent a jolt through Roadhog’s body. He shot up, his muscles tensed and ready for a fight. He set his book aside and grabbed his gun and hook laying on the mini table next to his bed. If it was another robber, he swore he would go on a rampage through all of Junkertown, killing every last one of them, tearing out their spines one by one, then shoving them up their asses so hard that-

Junkrat’s head peeked around the side of the entrance, his fiery orange eyes glowing in the darkness. Roadhog groaned, tossing his gear back onto the stand as he pinched the bridge of his snout in irritation. Of course it was Junkrat. No normal robber would make nearly as much noise as he did.

“What?”, Roadhog growled.

Jamie entered all the way, meekly staring at the ground. When he didn't respond to the question, Roadhog let out an annoyed huff.

“Jamison. What. Do you. Want?”, he questioned again, his voice more gruff than usual from lack of sleep. Junkrat rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, taking a few steps forward to respond.

“I, um...do you mind if I, y’know...sleep with ya? Not sexually of course, heh. The couch is just really uncomfortable, and I keep havin’ real shitty dreams and-”

“Fine.”

Junkrat stopped talking mid sentence when Roadhog cut him off. He wore an expression that Roadhog wasn't quite sure how to read.

“...Really?”, Junkrat inquired, surprised.

“Yeah. Now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Jamie paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out if his partner was trying to trick him. He must have decided against that thought when he started hobbling over to the bed with a small smile. Roadhog laid back down, scooting over on the bed as much as he could to allow his little rat some room. Junkrat climbed on moments later, removing his prosthetic leg first, then fiddling with his prosthetic arm. He seemed to be having trouble with the straps and buckles, so Roadhog shooed his other hand away before carefully removing the arm for him.

“Thanks, mate.”

Roadhog grunted, acknowledging his thanks. He watched as Jamie pulled the sheets up and over both of their bodies, just leaving their necks and heads exposed. Junkrat settled next to the larger junker, curling up against his side like a cat. Mako let his eyes close once more, hoping he'd finally be able to sleep. About ten solid minutes of pure silence ticked by, then Roadhog felt Jamie poke his stomach. He ignored it, assuming Junkrat was just twitching in his sleep. He was poked again, more roughly this time. Nope, ‘Rat was definitely still awake. When Roadhog didn't respond, he felt a hand gently shake him.

“Oi, Roady, wake up-”

Mako’s patience was wearing thin as he continued to be poked and prodded. One more poke and he broke.

“What could you possibly want now?”, Roadhog huffed, turning onto his side to face the culprit.

“I wanna talk to you about something.”, Jamie whispered.

Roadhog paused, contemplating if he really wanted to go into a deep conversation with Jamie at one in the morning.

“Fine. What is it?”

“I know you're kinda weird about taking off your mask and all, but I couldn't help but wonder what you look like under there, y’know? I mean, we've been partners for a few months now, and I was wondering if ya trust me enough to take a peek? I dunno why, but it's been bugging the hell out of me lately. I mean, do you trust me?”, Jamie rambled, toying with the sheets and fidgeting nervously as he spoke.

So that's what had been bothering him. The question Jamie asked echoed through Roadhog’s head. Did he trust ‘Rat enough to show him his face? I mean, Jamie hasn't given him a reason not to trust him. The little rat’s always been there for him, helping him in sticky situations and taking a bullet or two for him even though it was Mako’s job to protect him. What harm would be done if he showed him his face? Junkrat did have a point. The only thing holding him back, though, was the reaction he knew he would receive from the junker he cared so much about. If he was to reveal his face to the smaller man, he knew the other would react in disgust at all of his flaws. Roadhog didn't consider himself good looking at all. If anything, he figured he was one of the ugliest people in the world. The radiation fucked his face up in ways he had never imagined possible. But why did he care so much about what ‘Rat would think of him? Well, he knew exactly why. Because he loved him. Too much for his own good. He may be rough on the little rat, but it was because he cared. And he was scared. Getting attached to someone in the Outback was dangerous. They could be taken from you any second. Disease, looters, radiation, poison, foul water, infected animals, the list of dangers went on and on.

Mako was ripped away from his thoughts when Junkrat spoke again.

“So, whaddya say? Just one little peek? Please?”

“...You’ll only be disappointed.”, Mako huffed, turning onto his back again. Junkrat scrambled, climbing onto his partners large stomach to look him in the eyes.

“No I won't! Please Roadie, I've been dying to see!”

Roadhog hesitated, staring up at the other man. This was probably a very bad idea. Roadhog sighed, raising his hands to the buckles of his mask, clicking them open. Jamie’s face lit up in delight as Mako obliged his request. As the final buckles snapped open, he removed his mask, gently setting it onto the table. Junkrat’s eyes widened in awe as he stared down at his partner’s naked face for the first time. Roadhog felt his cheeks redden as he was examined. He sat in silence, awaiting the reaction he knew was coming.

“Hooley dooley...your even more handsome than I imagined!”, Jamie giggled, reaching out to feel the scars lining Mako’s face.

That definitely wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. Jamie’s face shifted again into that expression he couldn't read. All of a sudden, Junkrat leaned over, smashing his lips against his own. Mako kissed back, the kiss sloppy but passionate. When they finally pulled away, Jamie giggled shyly, his face burning a bright pink. Roadhog smiled for the first time the entire day, his cheeks almost as pink as Jamie’s.

“That's all I needed to talk about. Thanks, Mako.”, Junkrat said quietly, curling on top of Roadhog’s stomach to go to sleep. Chuckling, Roadhog rested a hand on top of Junkrat, stroking his back tenderly.

“Love ya Roady.”

“Love you too, Jamie.”

The two of them fell asleep within seconds, the presence of one another creating a blissful peace that would carry on for the rest of their lives so long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Please excuse any mistakes I may have missed when editing!


End file.
